Quest for the Dimensional Keys
by Shadosonic121FF
Summary: When Dimentio from Super Paper Mario returns and tears a hole in the time space continuum Dialga and Palkia summon Mario, Sonic, Spongebob, the Eds, Kirby, Ash and their friends! Now it's up to them to gather the 6 Dimensional Keys and seal the tear.
1. Chapter 1 The Time Space rip

Hi there this is Shadosonic121! I'm sure you'll think this is the biggest crossover I've ever done! And what's more this is the first Story I've ever made here!! I present to you, My first Fanfic! The crossover between Mario, Sonic, Spongebob, Ed Edd n Eddy, Kirby, and Pokemon!! Quest for the Dimensional Keys!! Enjoy.

Quest for the Dimensional keys

Chapter 1

The Time Space rip

The legendary Palkia and Dialga, the guardians of Space and Time existed in a dimension beyond Time and Space. Their duty was to protect all dimensions from danger. They kept watch over the dimensions to see if danger was afoot. Dialga was the guardian of Time and could see into the future of those dimensions. While Palkia, the guardian of Space, could watch over the places that existed in the dimensions. If something were to go wrong they would know about it.

One day Dialga discovered something that would be devastating for all of existence. A wizard who could travel through dimensions called Dimentio would cause the destruction of all existing dimensions. Little did they know that what Dialga discovered was about to happen at that very minute. As soon as Dialga finished telling Palkia everything, Dimentio appeared right before their eyes. "It's him brother" gasped Dialga "We must stop him!!" "I'm afraid you're too late, Pokemon" laughed Dimentio. Suddenly, he held up his hands and started chanting a spell. "NO, YOU MUSTN'T DO THAT" shouted Palkia. But it was too late. Dimentio had already cut a massive hole in the Time Space Continuum. And before they could mend the hole, Dimentio trapped Dialga and Palkia in a giant ball of energy. "Hahahahaha" laughed Dimentio "Now for the next faze of my plan to commence". Then he disappeared back to the place he had come from.

"What do we do now brother" asked Palkia "Dimentio has started his plan to destroy all of existence and we're trapped inside a ball of energy." "I think I might know how we can fix this" said Dialga "I've seen the future. And it may be terrible but I've seen something turn out Ok." "Really" asked Palkia. "Yes brother" said Dialga "I know that you and I have seen many beautiful worlds. Even the one we were born on." "What do you mean" asked Palkia "I've seen in the future that we will stop Dimentio with the help of the ones who live on the worlds we cherish." "So we should get help from the ones who live on the worlds we love the most" asked Palkia. "Yes" said Dialga. "Remember when we dispersed the six Dimensional Keys" "Yes" gasped Palkia "We sent them to the worlds that we thought were the most worthy." "If we are to seal the rip in the Time Space Continuum" said Dialga "We need the six Dimensional Keys." "But how are we going to retrieve them" asked Palkia. "The ones from those very worlds are going to retrieve them" said Dialga.

Well that's one chapter down, with only a lot more to come. See you later!!


	2. Chapter 2 The gathering of the heroes

Hi there, It's me Shadosonic121. Well here's Chapter 2. Enjoy!

Quest for the Dimensional keys

Chapter 2

The gathering of the heroes

"These are the worlds and the heroes" said Dialga. An image of six planets and the heroes appeared right in front of them. "That planet is the one we were born on" gasped Palkia "But who are these heroes?" "I will explain their names as they appear" said Dialga. First a vision of a blue hedgehog appeared. "Sonic the Hedgehog" said Dialga. Next a vision of a two tailed fox appeared. "Miles Prower, or as his friends call him Tails" said Dialga. Next a vision of a red echidna appeared. "Knuckles the Echidna" said Dialga. Next a vision of a black and red hedgehog appeared. "Shadow the Hedgehog" said Dialga "They are from the planet Mobius." He pointed the tip of his head to the first planet. "Here are the heroes of the second planet" said Dialga. A vision of two humans who wore overalls appeared. One wore red and one wore green. "Mario and Luigi of the Mario Brothers" said Dialga "They are from the Mushroom Kingdom." He pointed the tip of his head to the second planet. "Here are the heroes of the third planet" said Dialga. A vision of a sea sponge, a starfish, an octopus, a crab and a squirrel in a space suit appeared. "Spongebob Squarepants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Eugene or as most people call him Mr. Krabs and Sandy Cheeks" said Dialga "They are from Bikini Bottom." He pointed the tip of his head to the third planet. "Here are the heroes of the fourth planet" said Dialga. A vision of three boys appeared. One was short with pinkish skin and three long hairs pointing up. Another was slightly taller with normal looking skin and a big black hat on his head. The last one was very tall with yellow skin and one big eyebrow. "Ed, Edd or as his friends call him Double Dee and Eddy" said Dialga "They are from Peach Creek cul-de-sac." He pointed the tip of his head to the fourth planet. "Here are the heroes of the fifth planet" said Dialga. A vision of round shaped things appeared. One was pink with red feet. The other was blue with a knight helmet, a blue cape and a yellow sword. "Kirby and Meta Knight" said Dialga "They are from the planet Pop Star." He pointed the tip of his head to a very strange looking planet. It looked like a star. "Now here are the heroes of the last planet" said Dialga. A vision of four humans appeared. One was a boy with black hair and a black cap with a ball on it. Another was a person with brown hair. Another was a girl with brown hair and a green bandana. The last one was a girl with blue hair and a white hat with a ball on it. "Ash Katchum, Brock, May, and Dawn" said Dialga "They are from the planet we were born on." He pointed the tip of his head to the sixth and last planet. Then the images of the heroes re-appeared next to the worlds they were from.

"So these are the heroes" asked Palkia "But they don't look much like heroes?" "Remember brother" said Dialga "There is more to everything than meets the eye." "So how can we bring them all here" asked Palkia. "We must harness large amounts of energy" said Dialga "If I was to combine my power with you're ability to teleport anything we could bring them all here at once." So Dialga and Palkia used all the power they could. They struggled to make it work. And it did. Suddenly six portals began to open up. Then the entire place began to light up. When the light faded, all of the heroes were standing around looking confused. "Where am I" asked Sonic. "Greetings heroes" said Dialga. "Are you" asked Ash. "Yes" said Dialga "I am Dialga." "And I am Palkia" said Palkia "And we are the guardians of Time and Space." "That sounds cool and all" said Eddy "But where are we exactly?" "Our home" said Dialga "It is a dimension beyond Time and Space." "Now tell me exactly" said Shadow "Why have you brought us here?" "We need you're help" said Palkia. "We're having a little trouble in here" said Dialga. "Like what" asked Tails. "You're worlds are in grave danger" said Dialga. "I thought I sensed danger coming" said Meta Knight. "You see" said Palkia "Someone cut a hole in the Time Space Continuum and as you can see trapped us inside this ball of energy." "His name was Dimentio" said Dialga. "DIMENTIO" gasped Mario and Luigi. "You know him" asked Dialga. "He tried to destroy our home world once" said Mario. "We thought he was-a dead" said Luigi. "Well it appears he's come back to life" said Palkia "And he's not only targeting just you're home but all of existence now." "Why is he doing this" asked Spongebob. "He wants to re-create the universe in his own image" said Mario. "Yea" said Luigi "And he ended up brainwashing and fusing with me at one point!" "May we continue" asked Palkia. "Knock you're self out" said Knuckles. "So in order to seal the rip and save you're worlds" said Dialga "You must find the Six Dimensional Keys." "So where is this Time Space Rip" asked Brock. "Right over there" said Palkia. He pointed across the room and there was the rip. "That thing is huge" gasped Double Dee. "That is why we need the Dimensional Keys" said Dialga. "Where can we find these keys" asked Sandy. "Each one is hidden on each of you're home worlds" said Palkia. "So how can we get back" asked Squidward. "Turn around and you'll see" said Dialga. So they did. And right behind them were six colored doors. The first one was red, the second one was orange, and the third one was yellow, the fourth one was green, the fifth one was blue, and the last one was purple. "What in Davy Jones' locker are those doors doing there" asked Mr. Krabs. "Those doorways lead to the planets that the Dimensional Keys are on" said Palkia. "Why are they colored in" asked Ed. "The color of the door is the same color as the key you will find" said Dialga "This is what a Dimensional key looks like." An image of what looked like a flat circle shaped object with a square sticking out of the bottom. "So that's what a key looks like" asked May. "It looks almost like a giant ice-cream cone" said Patrick. "Well what are we standing around for" asked Sonic "Let's get moving!" Then he ran right to the blue door. "Oh man" he suddenly yelled. "What's-a wrong" asked Mario. "I can't open it" said Sonic. "That's what we tried to tell you" said Dialga "The rest of the doors will open one by one once you get a key." "But which one isn't sealed" asked Sonic. "The red one on the far left is currently open" said Palkia. "Then lets go" said Sonic. "Wait" said Double Dee. "Now what" Sonic asked. "Could everyone form a neat single file line" asked Double Dee "and could the first person in line hold the door open until everyone has entered?" "Fine" Sonic said. So in one big line heroes entered the door. "Be careful my friends" called Dialga.

Well that's another chapter down. This is where the action really starts! Hope you enjoy the next one!


	3. Chapter 3 The Mushroom Kingdom

Hi again, It's Shadosonic121. Well here's Chapter 3. Enjoy!

Quest for the Dimensional keys

Chapter 3

The Mushroom Kingdom

"It's a good thing Dialga and Palkia sent us some water helmets for me, you, Mr. Krabs and Squidward right Spongebob"asked Patrick. "Yea it was" said Spongebob.

After entering the door the heroes could see nothing but colored lights going past them. Soon they could see another door straight ahead.

When they stepped out they were in the middle of a grassy plain. "Woaaaaaoh" gasped Eddy "I'm glad to be out of there." "But now where are we" asked Knuckles. "Wait a minute" gasped Mario "We're in the Mushroom Kingdom!" "So this is you're home" asked Ash. "Yes of course" said Luigi. "Something's not right" said Meta Knight. "What's wrong" asked Sonic. Suddenly the ground began to shake violently. "What's happening" yelled Patrick. "I don't know" yelled Spongebob "Look!!" Everyone looked up to the sky just in time to see a black hole appear. "Holy shrimp" yelled Squidward "What is that!?" "It's the Time Space Rip" yelled Meta Knight "It's spreading!!" Suddenly the shaking stopped. "Looks like we're going to have to find the key as quickly as possible" said Double Dee. "I know" said Mario "Let's go see Professor E. Gadd. Maybe he can help us out." "Then what are we standing around here for" said Sonic "Lets get moving!" "Wait" yelled Mario "Do you even know how to get there?" And before the heroes could count to three, Sonic came running right back. "Um…..no" he said. "I have a map of the Mushroom Kingdom right here" said Mario. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a map. Then he looked over it. "According to the map" said Mario "Professor E. Gadd's lab is……..that way!" He pointed to the Northeast direction. "Now follow me" said Mario. Suddenly Sonic raced right past him. "I said follow me" yelled Mario. "Something tells me this is going to be a long quest" said Mr. Krabs .

"Hello" called Mario "Professor are you here?" "Greetings Mario" called a voice. And standing there was an old man with white hair and a white lab cote. "You must be Professor E. Gadd" said Tails. "Why yes I am" said Professor E. Gadd "And who are you're new friends Mario?" "This is Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs , Sandy, Ed, Double Dee, Eddy, Kirby, Meta Knight, Ash, Brock, May, and Dawn" said Mario. "And this is Pikachu" said Ash. "Pika-Pika" squeaked the little mouse. "Astounding" said Professor Gadd "Now what brings you to my laboratory?" "You see" said Mario "There's a huge rip in the Time Space Continuum and its expanding. So we need some of you're inventions." "Well that would explain the sudden tremor that hit a few minutes ago" said Professor Gadd "But what caused this rip in the Time Space Continuum?" "It was Dimentio" said Luigi. "You mean that wizard who worked for Count Bleck and fused with you and almost destroyed the world" asked Professor Gadd. "Um yes, yes it is" said Luigi. "I thought you defeated him" asked Professor Gad. "He somehow came back to life" said Mario. "All right" said Professor Gadd "What kind of invention do you need?" "Well" said Mario "I need more then one map and I need some communicators." "Well you've come to the right place" said Professor Gadd "Let's see what I have for you." He went into his lab. They waited a few minutes for him to come out. "HOW LONG IS THIS GOING TO TAKE" shouted Eddy. "Be patient Eddy" said Double Dee. "Could he have forgotten" asked Dawn. "He'd better not have" said Knuckles "Or I'll remind him the hard way!" "Chill guys" said Sonic "He'll show up." And a few moments later the Professor Gadd came out covered in oil and dust. "Sorry it took so long" said Professor Gadd "I haven't gotten the time to clean my lab in a while." He held out what looked like watches and a miniature printer. "These are communicators" said Professor Gad "These will allow you to keep in touch. There is one for each of you plus a couple of extras if you lose them. And this is a mini copier. It's like a copy machine accept it's smaller and you can just hold a paper in front of it and it scans it automatically." "Thanks Professor" said Mario. "You will have a lot of things to carry" said Professor Gadd "Therefore I propose sending Stuffwell to aid you in you're quest." "I'm sure we can carry all of our stuff on our own" said Mario. "No-no-no" said Professor Gad "I insist. He'll be valuable to you in you're quest." "Who's Stuffwell" asked Patrick. "I'll show you" said Professor Gadd. "Stuffwell" called Professor Gadd "Could you come here please?" The door opened and out walked a suitcase with a face and feet. "You called Professor" asked the suitcase. "I need you to go with Mario and his friends on their quest" said Professor Gadd. "Hello Stuffwell" said Mario. "Greetings Master Mario" said Stuffwell "And who are you're friends?" "This is Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Sandy, Ed, Double Dee, Eddy, Kirby, Meta Knight, Ash, Brock, May, and Dawn" said Mario. "Hello everyone" said Stuffwell. "Hello Stuffwell" said Sonic "I can't believe I'm talking to a suitcase." "So tell me about this quest of yours" said Stuffwell. "It's a long story" said Mario "I'll tell you later. See you later Professor" "Good luck my friends" said Professor Gadd.

"So that's what happened" said Stuffwell. "Yea" said Mario "That's what we need to do." "Forgive me for asking" said Double Dee "But why did we need these?" "I thought since this is such a big place we should split up into teams to find the key faster" said Mario. "But I needed more maps for us and a way for us to stay in touch. So I decided that we should pay a visit to Professor E. Gadd." "Well" said Shadow "That's the best idea I've heard all day." Then he started to walk off. "Wow there cowboy" said Sonic "Where do you think you're going?" "I'm looking for the key" said Shadow "Any excuse to get away from you losers." "No way Shadow" said Sonic "We're working together on this one. There's no "I" in team." "There's no "you" in team either" said Shadow "Now out of my way! I don't need you're help!" Then he pushed Sonic out of his way and continued to walk. "He really needs to sort out that ego of his" said Sonic. Then they picked the members for the teams. The first team was Sonic, Mario, Spongebob, Eddy, Kirby and Ash. The second team was Tails, Luigi, Patrick, Double Dee, Meta Knight and Brock. The third team was Knuckles, Squidward, and Ed. "I hate to ask" said Sonic to Mr. Krabs and May "But could you follow Shadow? Just make sure he doesn't get himself in trouble." "Sure" said May. "We won't let that guy out of our sight" said Mr. Krabs. That made the last team Sandy and Dawn. "All right guys" said Sonic "Let's go." And each team went in a separate direction. "Remember to contact us if something comes up" said Mario.

Well that's another Chapter down. Just so you know I just chose the teams randomly. Hope you enjoy the next one!


	4. Chapter 4 The Teams

Well, after the long time of trying to make it, and the long time of waiting for my computer to stop being a pice of (word I cannot say because kids read this), the fourth chapter of Quest for the Dimensional Keys is finally here! Enjoy.

Quest for the Dimensional keys

Chapter 4

The Teams

"This is taking way too long" said Shadow to himself. Shadow had wandered far out into the plains. Suddenly he heard something sneaking up behind him. "**Chaos Spear**" he shouted. He hurled a spear shaped light at the ones who were sneaking up on him only to find out that it was May and Mr. Krabs. "Great Barrier Reef" gasped Mr. Krabs "What was that for?" "You snuck up behind me" said Shadow "That is always a mistake. You're lucky I didn't use my Chaos Blast technique or you'd all be vaporized. Why are you following me anyway?" "Well" said May "Sonic asked us to go with you to make sure you didn't do anything risky." "I don't care what Sonic said" said Shadow "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. So why don't you just beat it." "That's it" said Mr. Krabs. He walked over and grabbed him by the chest. "Listen tough guy" he said "I understand you wanting to save you're home and all but don't think you're the only one with a home to save. We all have homes in danger because of that Time Space Rip. So I'm going to save me home even if I have to go through you. That's right tough guy I'm not scared of you!" "This isn't helping Mr. Krabs" said May. "Don't worry about me lassie" said Mr. Krabs "I wasn't called Armor Abs Krabs in the Navy for nothing!" "Nice grip" said Shadow "Let me show you mine." He took Mr. Krabs' claw off his chest and threw him right into a nearby tree. "Mr. Krabs" gasped May "Are you Ok! That was so uncalled for Shadow." "You're….pathetic" said Shadow "Ugh! Go do what you want to. I don't care." "**Great, just great**" Thought Shadow as May helped Mr. Krabs up "**I get one of the only chances to work on my own and Sonic sends me a team and a bad one too. A kid and a talking crab.**"

**Meanwhile in another dimension** "So that's where they're starting" said Dr. Eggman. "Then I should go deal with them" suggested Bowser. "Oh please" said King DeDeDe arrogantly "I could deal with them with no problem." Bowser ran over to him and grabbed him by his big fat chest. "I don't care what he says" he yelled "I will not put up with you're big, yellow mouth!" "People, People PLEASE" yelled Plankton "The master is taking a nap and he will have you're heads if you wake him up!" "Sorry" said Bowser and King DeDeDe. "Let's let him handle this when he wakes up" suggested Eggman. "Ok" said Bowser "But I'm sure he'll pick me since that's my home world." "And if he doesn't" asked Plankton. "Well I'll wait for him to call me" said Bowser "Either when he needs me to replace whoever goes, or for the next key. But I'm positive he'll pick me." "Well don't count you're chickens before they hatch" said King DeDeDe.

**Meanwhile back in the Mushroom Kingdom** Mario, Sonic and their team had stopped for a rest near a tall tree. It was late at night and they hadn't found anything. "Why couldn't Dialga and Palkia have given us a hint to where the key was" asked Mario. "Yea" said Sonic "And I feel like we've been going in circles." "Well" said Mario "According to the map….we have." "Oh really" asked Sonic "No wonder those footprints look so familiar"? "Poyoooooh" moaned Kirby. "Pikaaaaaa" moaned Pikachu. "Looks like these two need a break" said Spongebob. "Let's camp out here for the night." suggested Ash. "But we should keep our guard up in case we get ambushed" said Sonic. "Oh lighten up" said Eddy " We haven't run into anyone that even look like trouble for the whole day."

**Meanwhile in the forest** Things were no better for Tails Luigi and their team. "C'mon Luigi" said Tails " Just a little further and we'll be out of here." "No, I don't want to" moaned Luigi "It's scary!" "How long has this been going on again" asked Brock. "About 5 minutes" answered Double Dee. The team was trying to find a camping spot. But Luigi was too scared to go any further. "Great" groaned Meta Knight "Mario lets us take his brother with us and doesn't mention he's a big baby!" "Hey" yelled Luigi "I'm not a big baby!" "Yea your not" said Meta Knight "You're a SNIVELING, SPINELESS COWERD!" "WHY YOU LITTLE" bellowed Luigi. Soon Luigi and Meta Knight were fighting like it was no tomorrow. "Guys stop it" shouted Tails. Just then Meta Knight swung his sword right at Luigi's hat. But it missed. "Meta Knight stop" said Double Dee holding him back. "Well what are we waiting for" said Luigi "Let's go". "…What's gotten into him" asked Patrick. "Well" said Meta Knight "Like most cowards, their bravery comes out when they're worked up enough". With that they followed Luigi further into the forest.

**Meanwhile in the desert** Knuckles, Squidward and Ed were in a tough spot. "…It's so cold" shivered Knuckles. "…I thought deserts were supposed to be hot" shivered Ed. "It is during the day Ed" said Knuckles "But at night it gets cold". "Squidward's been pretty quiet over there" said Ed. "Hey Squidward are you…" Knuckles was cut off when he saw what had happened. Squidward's head was frozen solid inside his water helmet (which was now an ice helmet). "He looks even colder than us" said Ed. "Well we'd better set up camp, get a good night sleep, and get up really early tomorrow" said Knuckles. "Why do we have to get up so early Knucky" asked Ed goofily. "Because we're in the middle of a desert" said Knuckles "And we aren't gonna get very far once that blazing sun gets overhead".

**Meanwhile back in the plains** Shadow, Mr. Krabs, and May had already found a spot to set up camp. "Does this place look good to you lassie" asked Mr. Krabs. "Sure" said May. "What about you Mr. Tough guy" he asked Shadow. "What ever" said Shadow. "That guy really gets on my nerves" grunted Mr. Krabs. "Just ignore him" said May. "So what do you propose we do here" asked Mr. Krabs. "Well…we should probably set up a camp fire first" said May. "Well I should get the wood for it" said Mr. Krabs "Mr. Tough Guy over there probably wants to sit there the entire time". "Oh, you don't think I can" said Shadow. "I'd like to see you try" said Mr. Krabs. With that Shadow as to prove his power jumped up and chopped a tree into 100 pieces. "So is that enough proof for you" asked Shadow. And he jumped back onto the rock he was sitting on. "…Well" said Mr. Krabs "It seems he's more useful than I thought". "I guess he proved you wrong" laughed May. "You will never speak of this to the others, agreed" asked Mr. Krabs. "Sure" giggled May. "So how do we start the fire" asked "We don't have many materials to start it". "We've got all the materials right here" said May. She held up a red and white colored ball. "What in barnacles is that going to do" asked Mr. Krabs. "You'll see" said May "Blaziken, come on out". And she threw the ball into the air. Then the ball opened, and a white light flew out. Even Shadow turned around to look. The light flew onto the ground. Then it faded, and standing there was what looked like a red mixture of a fighter and a chicken. "BLAZIKEN" shouted the creature. "What in Davy Jones' locker is that" asked . "Oh that's right, you don't know about Pokemon" said May "Pokemon are mystical creatures that inhabit my world. People can capture wild Pokemon in a Pokeball like this one to be pets or battle partners". "So this Pokemon is you're partner" asked Mr. Krabs "Yes" said May "and Dialga and Palkia are Pokemon too". "Really" asked Mr. Krabs. "Yea" said May "But they're a lot stronger than any old ordinary Pokemon. They're two of the Legendary Pokemon". "So, what can this guy do" asked Mr. Krabs. "Well" said May "Blaziken is one of the Pokemon given to first time trainers". "So if I started out as one I could chose a Pokemon like him" asked Mr. Krabs hopefully. "Well sure" said May "These kind of Pokemon consist of Fire, Water, and Grass. So you have to be careful, because the Pokemon may be weak to a lot of things". "So this Pokemon is what kind of type" asked Mr. Krabs. "Blaziken is a Fire and Fighting type Pokemon" answered May. "Oh" said Mr. Krabs "So this Blaziken can make a fire". "Yes" said May. She turned to Blaziken who looked confused. "Oh, it's alright Blaziken" she said "These are my new friends". " **Well I'm not sure if friend is the right word for that guy over there**" thought Mr. Krabs. With that May explained what was happening. About the Time Space Rip, about Dimentio, and about the Dimensional Keys. "If we can't get them our world can't be saved" she said "And the same thing for these guys and their worlds. So we need their help". Blaziken nodded in agreement. "You can understand him" asked Mr. Krabs. "Well sort of" said May "Now Blaziken use Firespin". Suddenly Blaziken opened his mouth and unleashed a twister of flames. "Wow" gasped Mr. Krabs "That was cool". "Blaaze" chuckled Blaziken. "Alright Blaziken" said May "I think you'll be more comfortable back in you're Pokeball. Return". Suddenly a red light flew out of the ball. When it hit Blaziken it vanished and the light flew back into the ball. "Ok" said Mr. Krabs "That's cool too". Then he walked over to where Shadow was sitting. "So you think it's cool too eh" he asked Shadow. "A pathetic thing like that is nothing compared to me" said Shadow. "Har-har" laughed Mr. Krabs "I saw you looking". "So what if I did" asked Shadow.

**Meanwhile at the lakeshore** Sandy and Dawn had picked a spot really close to the lake. "Nice job making the fire" said Dawn. "Aw shucks" chuckled Sandy "All I did was rub these stones and sticks together". "Yea" said Dawn "But you did it all in one second". "Well I guess you could say I put the HI-YA-HE-HO K in karate". "So what should we do now" asked Dawn. Sandy looked around. Suddenly she saw a tree with nuts growing on one of the branches. "I say we get those nuts from that tree" she said. With that she dashed off to the tree. "Well…I guess that's one thing for a squirrel" said Dawn "They can't resist nuts". Suddenly Dawn noticed something. "**That branch is pretty close to the far side of the lake**" she though. And it was. Sandy was half way across the branch when it snapped, causing Sandy and the nuts in it to fall straight into the lake. "Oh-no" gasped Dawn "That water's really deep". "**What do I do**" she thought "**I've got to help her**! **She can't survive down there without her suit**". Then Dawn had an idea. She held up a Pokeball. "Piplup, come on out" she called. Then she threw the ball into the air. The ball opened and a white light flew out. The light flew onto the ground. Then it faded and standing there was what looked like a little blue penguin. "Piplup" said the creature. "Piplup" said Dawn "My friend fell into that lake, you've got to help her". Piplup was confused but jumped in. And a few minutes later Piplup emerged with Sandy's tail in it's beak. "Are you alright Sandy" asked Dawn. "….ugh…yea" replied Sandy "That's the last time I do something like that. How did you manage to help me out of there?" "Piplup helped" said Dawn. "Piplup, what's that" asked Sandy. Piplup, feeling insulted, walked in front of her. "Luuuup" it growled. "Oh, sorry little critter" said Sandy "Thanks for the help". So Dawn explained to Sandy about Pokemon just as May had explained it to Mr. Krabs. "Well, why didn't Dalga and Palkia tell us that in the first place" asked Sandy. "I'm not sure" said Dawn "They must not have had time at the moment". "Well, since the nuts are pretty much gone now I guess I'll have to find something else" said Sandy. "I'll go too" said Dawn. "Ok" said Sandy "There might be strange critters creeping around here though. I'd hate to see you get hurt". "Don't worry" said Dawn "I've got Piplup with me. And you too". "Lup" Piplup said proudly. "Well, I can't argue with that" chuckled Sandy. With that they set out in search for food.

Well, that's another chapter down. I actually had a little bit of a hard time coming up with stuff for this. It's hard to write a chapter with events you don't have fully planned out. But the next chapter, I'm sure I have planned out. So you can expect the next chapter to come a lot sooner than this. Well now that the explanations are over, I think I'll get back to the story. I'm sure you're wondering what the bad guys are doing there. You'll find out soon...(dramatic music). This is actually a chapter that explains how the teams are getting around in the world. There'll be a few chapters like that. We'll get back to the plot in the next chapter, I promise. So, see ya.


	5. Chapter 5 The Temple

Well, with delays and all, the fifth chapter of Quest for the Dimensional Keys is finally done. In this chapter onward, the action really starts! Enjoy.

Quest for the Dimensional keys

Chapter 5

The Temple

"Yea, Pikachu and me are great friends, but we didn't always get along." "Really?" This came from Eddy. "I don't think Pikachu liked me at all. I can't tell you how many times it hit me with electric attacks." The team was telling stories by the camp fire. It was Ash's turn now. "So when did things change for you Ash?" asked Sonic. "Yea, Ash" said Spongebob "How did you two get to be best friends if Pikachu didn't like you?" Ash paused for a moment. "I guess it all started…when that flock of Spearow attacked." "Attacked!" gasped Mario. "Yea" said Ash "They're a very territorial type of Pokemon." "And" he continued "There were so many of them I thought I was finished. Then Pikachu rushed to my rescue. I'll never forget that moment. I knew then that I could count on Pikachu, and it felt the same way about me. Right buddy?" "Pika-Pika" squeaked Pikachu. "We've had a lot of close calls since. But we always pulled through because we believed in each other." "That was a great story" said Sonic "Reminds me of myself and Tails." "It reminds me of me and Luigi" said Mario. "Me and Patrick too" said Spongebob. "I guess I can rely on Ed and Double Dee like that too." said Eddy. "Payo" said Kirby. "….Ok" said Sonic "Well how'd you get the little guy who helped us get the fire started." "You mean Chimchar?" asked Ash. "Yea, him." said Sonic. Chimchar and Ash looked at each other. "It's not nice to talk about." said Ash. "Ok then" said Mario "You don't have to." "It's alright" said Ash "I'll tell you later." "So, who wants to go next?" asked Mario. Sonic held up his hand. "I've got a good one" he said.

In the bushes behind them, six eyes could be seen watching them.

"And then, It caught up to me." The others were speachless. "But the other aliens got me out and brought me down to the planet." "Were you ok?" asked Spongebob. "Yea" said Sonic "Then Yacker came and we said our goodbyes." "Do all of Dr. Eggman's plans go wrong?" asked Ash. "Pretty much, yea." said Sonic. "Well then, who wants to go next?" asked Mario. Suddenly Sonic stood up. "Poyo" said Kirby. "Shh" said Sonic "I can hear something!" "It's probably the wind." said Eddy "I told you before, lighten up." "No, listen!" said Sonic. And they did. "I think it's coming from over there." said Spongebob. Then they could see that the bushes were shaking. "There's something in there!" said Sonic. Suddenly, Mario noticed something. It was getting ready to pounce at them. "LOOK OUT!" he shouted. And a mushroom shaped creature leapt out of the bush. "WHOA" gasped Sonic jumping out of the way. "That thing almost hit me!" he said startled. "What is that?" asked Ash. "It's a Goomba." said Mario "One of the beings that inhabit this world." "This guy looks like he means trouble." said Sonic. Then two other goombas walked out of the bush. "Great" said Eddy "Now there are three of them!" "What should we do?" asked Spongebob. "They hit us, we hit them back!" said Sonic. "So, you're saying we should beat them up?" asked Spongebob. "Yea" said Sonic "There's six-". He looked at Pikachu and Chimchar. "I mean eight of us, and only three of them. We can take 'em!" The goombas let out a yell and charged at them. Mario made the first move. He took out a hammer and smacked one right in the face, sending it flying. "Can I get in on this?" asked Sonic. "Go ahead." said Mario. Sonic jumped up into the air, turned into a blue ball, and rammed into the airborne goomba. The goomba was sent flying far away. "Cool!" said Eddy. Then he realized that the other goomba was heading straight towards him. "Oh no you don't!". Eddy took out a yellow yo-yo and sent it right at the goomba's head. "OW" it exclaimed. "Now taste this!". Eddy took out a water balloon that looked like it was filled with green water and threw it at the goomba. It burst and released a foul odor. "I CAN'T BREATH!" gasped the goomba. Suddenly Spongebob jumped into the cloud of odor. "Spongebob, what are you doing?" shouted Eddy. "HI-YA" yelled Spongebob. And just as the cloud faded he gave the goomba a karate chop to the head. But it seemed ineffective. "Was that you're best shot?" asked the goomba. "Um…yea." said Spongebob. "Let me show you mine ya hunk a cheese." said the goomba. It jumped up and bonked Spongebob right on the head. "OW" he exclaimed. Then the goomba started pushing him. He repeatedly chopped the goomba, but it still wasn't effective. "Great, just great Spongebob." said Eddy to himself "You just had to blow my cover!" Then he noticed the goomba was pushing Spongebob towards the edge of a cliff. "NO!" he shouted. Suddenly a yellow bolt of lightning flashed past him. "What the!" Then he saw what it was aiming for. The goomba, who was burnt to a crisp. "Sorry for almost getting you there." said a voice "But next time get out of the way." Eddy turned and there was Ash. "Well, if you wanted me to dodge, you could've at least given me a little warning." said Eddy. "Few!" gaped Spongebob "Thanks Ash. Oh, and you too Pikachu." Now all that was left was the third goomba. "You take this one Ash." said Sonic "We've all had a turn at least once, and all you've done is help Spongebob here out of a jam." "Alright." said Ash. He held up a Pokeball. "K', Turtwig, I choose you!" "Turtwig!" "You've got more of those?" asked Eddy. "Yea" said Ash. "But these three are the only ones I have with me right now. The others are back at my own world." He faced the goomba. "Now, Turtwig, use Energy Ball!" "Tuuuuuuuuuurtwig!" A green ball of energy flew from Turtwig's mouth. With a loud explosion the goomba was sent flying. "Now, use Razor Leaf!" Turtwig spun around throwing leaves at the goomba. The goomba fell to the ground and lay defeated. It got up and saw the team gazing angrily at it. "Beat it!" Sonic finally said. "MOMMY!" screamed the goomba and ran away. "…Well, that went well." said Spongebob. Sonic looked at Eddy. "…What?" he asked. "Um…I TOLD YOU SO!" Sonic shouted. "Jeez!" grunted Eddy. "And they call me loud!"

"So you got this guy from some random old lady?" asked Eddy. "Yea, that's how I got Turtwig." said Ash. "And this little guy got dumped by it's trainer, so you took him in?" asked Sonic. "Yea." said Ash. "So, that's why you said it's not nice to talk about?" asked Mario. "Yea." said Ash. "I hate to interrupt gentlemen," said Stuffwell "But it seems I'm receiving a transmission." "From who?" asked Mario. "I don't know?" said Stuffwell "But it's coming from really far away." "Put it on visual." said Mario. "Putting it on visual Master Mario." said Stuffwell. He opened up, and a satellite dish came out. "Wow!" gasped Spongebob. "State of the art!" said Sonic. Then two holographic visions appeared. They were surprised. "Hello, can you hear me?" asked Dialga. "Dialga! Palkia!" gasped Mario "How did you manage to catch Stuffwell's frequency from so far away?" "We can do more than just look into dimensions." said Palkia "We can travel to, and even tap into the frequencies of devices in other dimensions such as your Stuffwell." "Yea, we know." said Sonic "Ash told us about it." "I see." said Dialga. "So, before we forget," said Eddy "what did you contact us for?" "Ah, yes!" said Dialga. "Well, we had just finished watching your battle with those goombas, which I must say went very well." "Wait, YOU SAW THAT!" yelled Eddy. "Please!" said Palkia "Your voice is ridiculously loud!" "Sorry." said Eddy. "So, it seems that we made the right choice to let you search for the Dimensional Keys." continued Dialga. "But after we saw your battle," said Palkia "We realized that we failed to remember to tell you something vital to your quest." "How can you, legendary Pokemon, forget something vital?" asked Ash. "My appologies." said Dialga "It's a very bad habit of ours." "Our memories aren't what they used to be." said Palkia. "So, what's that vital thing you forgot to tell us about?" asked Spongebob. "Well," began Dialga "When we first created the Dimensional Keys, our first priority was to make sure they didn't fall into the wrong hands." "So, you dispersed them to different worlds?" asked Sonic. "In a way, yes." said Palkia. "But then we thought that leaving the keys lying out in the middle of nowhere would guarantee the worst." "So," continued Dialga "We created mystical temples and locked the keys away in them." "Well," said Sonic "That makes things a lot easier. But, how do we know where to find these temples?" "We can help you with that." said Palkia "We were the ones who created the temples, so we know where they are. But getting there will only be half of the journey." "What do you mean?" asked Ash. "We created the temples to protect the keys from intruders." continued Dialga. "It won't be easy for you to get all the way through." "What, did you make some kind of booby traps or something?" asked Eddy. "Well, not that many." said Palkia. "But there is one that would seem impossible to pass to any normal person." "What's that?" asked Sonic. "…At the end of the temple," said Dialga "There's a barrier that cannot be opened unless…" "Unless what?" asked Spongebob. "…Unless a strong energy force is held up to it." continued Palkia. "Well, that just makes it even more of a challenge." said Sonic. "Yea," said Spongebob "We can do this. That's why you chose us right?" "Indeed." said Dialga. "Also, this is extremely vital as well." said Palkia. "Dimentio is likely to come after you." "Oh, yea!" said Sponge bob "I hadn't even thought of that!" "So, since Dimentio will be coming, it is imperative that you be careful." said Dialga. "Don't let your guard down for even a second." "So, is there anything else we need to know?" asked Eddy. "No," said Palkia "I think that pretty much covers it." "Well, you'd better not be forgetting anything." said Eddy. "Not to worry." said Dialga "We'll contact you again if anything comes up." "Well, Ok then." said Mario "Thanks for the tip." "You're very welcome." said Palkia "This quest of yours isn't going to be easy. So we might as well help you as much as we can." "Oh, and by the way," said Dialga "You should probably contact the other heroes and tell them what we just told you." "Oh yea," said Mario "I did tell everyone to contact each other if anything came up." "Well, good luck heroes." said Palkia. And the holograms of the two legendary Pokemon disappeared and the satellite dish contracted back into Stuffwell and he closed back up. "Well, it seems we've received a tip that will give us an advantage in this quest." said Stuffwell. But everyone but Mario was listening to him. "It seems Master Mario is contacting the others to let them know what has happened." "Yea," said Sonic. "And what do you mean we've just gained an advantage. We've had an advantage all along. There's like twenty of us, while Dimentio only has himself." "He also hasn't shown up here yet either." said Ash. "That just means he's too chicken to show himself yet." said Sonic. "I don't know…" said Spongebob thoughtfully "What if he's planning something?" "Oh, come on." said Sonic "What's he gonna do? Set up some secret bad guy club?"

Epic forshadowing! Well, that's another chapter down. Oh, and just so you know, the Pokemon part of this takes place after the Walace Cup in the anime. So that's why Ash still has Turtwig and Chimchar. Well, see ya next time.


	6. Chapter 6 Bowser attacks

Hey. It's me Shadosonic121. Sorry this took so long. Warning, this chapter contains a lot of emotion. If you're sensitive to emotion proceed with caution. Without further ado, let's begin! The sixth chapter of Quest for the Dimensional Keys!

Quest for the Dimensional keys

Chapter 6

Bowser attacks

"So, it seems they are planning on meeting up again." said Dr. Eggman. "Then now's the time to strike!" said Bowser. "We can pick them off easily while they're still separated." "Let's let the master decide on what we're gonna do." said King Dedede. "Oh, please." said Bowser "It's obvious he's gonna agree with me." "What do you think you are, the master's pet?" asked King Dedede. "I don't see you coming up with any bright ideas!" yelled Bowser. "People PLEASE!" shouted Plankton "The master is approaching! Do you want him to see you bickering like ninnies?" Bowser and King Dedede were immediately silenced. "Sorry" Bowser finally said "I guess we really should leave this up to the master." "But, it was a pretty good idea you had there." said King Dedede "I wouldn't be surprised if the master lets us do it." "We'll find out in a minute." said Dr. Eggman "So, just be quiet." And they were. At that moment the main door at the end of the room opened. "He's here!" whispered Bowser to Plankton. "I know that." whispered Plankton "Just be quiet!" The door closed, and there standing (or more floating) in front of it was Dimentio wearing a long black cape which seemed to cover everything. "M-m-m-master Dimentio," stuttered Plankton "Y-y-y-y-you're here!" "Will you just calm down already Plankton," said Dimentio "This is the third time in a row you've been like this in front of me". "M-my sincerest apologies master." said Plankton. "And I thought I told you to stop calling me that." said Dimentio as he turned to the others. "So, what has happened so far?" he asked. "Well, Dimentio," said Eggman "It appears that the heroes are planning to meet up again". "They must be getting ready to find the key." said Bowser. "What do you propose we do?" he asked Dimentio. "Well," Dimentio pondered "Perhaps the time has come at last to reveal ourselves to them." "You mean?" asked Bowser hopefully. "Yes," said Dimentio "We shall attack them while they're still separated". "With all do respect Dimentio," Bowser suddenly said. "I would like to request that I be put in charge of the plan. It is my home world after all. So, I know that place like the back of my claws. And my troops will be with me as well." Dimentio thought for a moment. "…Very well Bowser," he said at last. "Since you were the one who thought of this in the first place, I hereby grant you permission to take charge of the plan." "Wait…you mean you heard everything that went on here?" asked Bowser surprised. "I have ears don't I, of course I did." said Dimentio. "Excuse my rudeness master," said Plankton. "But if you do have ears, they aren't very visible." "Well, I can still hear things can't I?" Dimentio said back. "A-a-a-a thousand pardons master!" Plankton said trying to grovel at Dimentio's feet. "Ok that's enough!" shouted Dimentio. "My feet aren't even on the ground." Plankton was silent. "Now than, off you go Bowser." said Dimentio. Bowser said nothing. He just turned to leave. "Oh and Bowser," Dimentio suddenly said. "I'll only tell you this once. Do not fail me." "I don't intend to." said Bowser. "Ciao than." Dimentio said as Bowser left the room.

**Meanwhile** Mario, Sonic, and the rest of their team were waiting for the others to arrive. "Man, I'm so bored." moaned Eddy. "Just be patient," said Sonic "I'm sure they'll be here…soon." Now everyone could see that all was not well with the blue hedgehog. "Are you all right Sonic?" asked Spongebob. "You look a little tense." "…I'm fine." said Sonic. "You don't look fine," said Ash. "You look like something bad's about to happen." "Pika" squeaked Pikachu. "Trust me, I'm fine." insisted Sonic. "I just hope they get here soon," said Mario. "With that time-space rift on the loose every second counts."

**Meanwhile in the forest** Tails, Luigi, and their team were going as fast as they could to meet up with the other teams. "Out of all the times in all of the world they had to pick now to tell us!" complained Meta Knight. "It wasn't Dialga and Palkia's fault they forgot to tell us sooner," said Tails. "That's right," added Double Dee. "It could have happened to anyone." "Not to me." said Meta Knight. "What are they talking about again?" Patrick asked Brock. "Well, Meta Knight's upset because Dialga and Palkia forgot to tell us that the keys were hidden inside a temple." Brock replied. "Than why do you sound so irritated if Meta Knight's cranky about it?" asked Patrick. "(sigh) Because this is the fourth time you've asked me about this." said Brock. "WILL YOU TWO PLEASE STOP MUMBLING LIKE THAT!" Meta Knight suddenly shouted. "YOU'RE ANNOYING ME TO NO END!" "Jeez man," said Tails. "Just 'cause you feel angry doesn't mean you have to take it out on us." Meta Knight said nothing. He just scowled at Tails.

**Meanwhile in the desert** Knuckles, Ed, and Squidward were progressing pretty slow. "W…w…watter" groaned Knuckles. "…Gravy…" Ed groaned. The two of them were sweating uncontrollably. Clearly, they were extremely dehydrated. "What are you two doing?" called Squidward way out in front. "Pick up the pace!" "No fair!" called Knuckles. "You've got that water helmet on you! We're dieing over here!" "Ed want water…" Ed said. "You know I can't do that!" shouted Squidward. "I need this to breath!" "JUST GIVE US SOME WATER!" yelled Knuckles. "NO!" yelled Squidward trying to run away. "WHY YOU LITTLE!" yelled Knuckles. "Ed thirsty…" moaned Ed. "SHUT UP!" yelled Knuckles. "Owww!" groaned Ed. "You're almost as loud as Eddy!" "Well, excuse me!" said Knuckles.

**Meanwhile in the plains** Shadow, Mr. Krabs and May were planning a faster route. "How do you propose we find the right route to get to the place where we're to meet up with the others the quickest?" asked Mr. Krabs. "Maybe we could take each routes separately." said May. "One of us is sure to get the right one." "If we do that we'll just end up loosing each other before we get there." said Shadow. "Ok, tough guy," said Mr. Krabs. "What do you think we should do?" ""We" won't be doing anything." said Shadow. "I'll check out the routes. You two stay put till I get back." With that, Shadow rushed off to the first route. "Well, he's certainly fast." said Mr. Krabs. Then, he noticed May holding their communicator. "Sonic, you there?' she said into the communicator. "I hear ya loud and clear May." said Sonic over the communicator. "What's up?" "We're making good progress." said May. "But, Shadow doesn't seem to be agreeing with us most of the time." "I thought this might happen." said Sonic. "Sorry. Shadow is suspicious of everyone. You'll need to find a way to earn his trust." "By the way," May asked. "How's Ash and Pikachu?" "Oh, they're doing fine." said Sonic. "They sure can handle themselves in a fight." "Yeah." said May. "Stubbornness and determination is what keeps Ash going." "Well, I guess I'll let you get back to business." said Sonic. "Sure thing Sonic." said May. "We'll be there soon."

**Meanwhile at the lakeshore** Sandy and Dawn were still getting prepped to go. "Are you done yet?" asked Sandy irritated. "I've been standing here for fifteen minutes." "Just five more minutes." said Dawn from inside her tent. "I'm almost done." "What are you doing in there anyway?" asked Sandy. "I'm fixing my hair." said Dawn. "I just can't be seen with my hair or my clothes in a mess." "Just hurry up." said Sandy as she sat down on a nearby rock. "**Jeez,**" she thought to herself. "**She seems to be really concerned about her appearance. I mean no one's gonna make fun of her for her appearance, right?**"

**Meanwhile at the top of a castle** Bowser was peering into a telescope. "Why are you picking the target to attack lord Bowser?" asked a koopa. "Let's just take on Mario! We won't have to waist time like this." "As much as I want to take on Mario," said Bowser. "We have to remember that he has others with him that, according to the others, are just as strong, if not stronger than him. And we all know what Mario has done to us in the past don't we?" "Indeed my lord." said the koopa. "But why do we need to take so much time to find which of their teams to gang up on?" "Because we need to make our choice carefully." said Bowser. "If we pick the wrong team to gang up on we'll have our butts handed to us. "Forgive me my lord," asked the koopa. "But how is this surprise attack on them going to ensure our getting the key? Master Dimentio said he would guide us to the key." "We need to stall them for a while to give Dimentio more time to find where the key is." said Bowser. "Besides, it's always good to have a Plan B." "Plan B?" asked the koopa. "Even if they do get the key before we do," said Bowser. "I'm sure they'll be willing to give it up. With the right motivation." "You're not suggesting we take the team we attack prisoner are you?" asked the koopa. "Oh yes I am!" chuckled Bowser. "Your brilliance knows no bounds lord Bowser!" exclaimed the koopa. "Even Mario can't walk away from someone in trouble! Not only will the possibility of them handing over the key in exchange for our prisoner be in effect, but there is also the possibility that they will be so preoccupied with going to save the prisoners that it will give Master Dimentio more time to find the key himself!" "Exactly," said Bowser. He then looked into the telescope again. "Ah-hah!" he exclaimed suddenly. "That's the one we'll take down!" "What do you mean my lord?" asked the koopa. "Take a look for yourself." said Bowser handing the koopa the telescope. The koopa turned away to look. He swung round looking terrified. "M-M-My lord!" said the koopa in a scared voice. "Forgive me if I'm out of line but you can't be serious!" "I am serious." said Bowser. "But, if we take that team on, they'll destroy us!" "Don't worry about that." said Bowser. "I'll take care of everything. Now go prepare the troops." "I just hope you know what you're doing lord Bowser." said the koopa as he left.

**Meanwhile at the plains clearing** Shadow, Mr. Krabs and May were almost at the meeting place. "Looks like we're on the home stretch." said Mr. Krabs. "I've got to hand it to you Shadow." said May. "You're idea of checking each of the routes yourself was pretty good." Shadow didn't say anything. He just looked back and scowled at her. "…I was just trying to be nice." said May in a quiet hurt voice. "If there is a way to earn that guy's trust like Sonic said," said Mr. Krabs. "It'll certainly be hard to find it." He didn't say anymore. But he was thoughtful as he went on ahead. "…Let's get one thing straight." Shadow suddenly said to May as she went to follow Mr. Krabs. "You're not my partner. You and that talking crab are just a liability. We may have the arrangement of traveling together. But if any of you wind up in trouble, don't count on me helping you." "Are you saying that you'd abandon us without shame if you had to?" asked May. "Yes," said Shadow. "Like I said you're a liability. I couldn't care less about what happens to you." "Ok! That's it!" yelled May. "I've had enough of your lone ranger attitude ever since this all started! We've been selflessly been offering you our assistance! But you've just been rejecting it and giving us the cold shoulder!" "Really?" asked Shadow. "Well, maybe it's because I don't want your help! And have you forgotten the consequences of failing our mission? The Time Space Rip isn't getting any smaller. Every second counts here. And I'm sure we'd already have the Dimensional Key by now if Sonic didn't have me bring you two along." "Why won't you trust us?" asked May in a sad voice. "We trusted you! But ever since we split into teams it's like you don't care about any of us! Get the key, seal the Time Space Rip, save my home! All you really care about is doing everything yourself and taking your anger out on those who don't let you do that!" "I specifically said that I should go out on my own to avoid any distractions." said Shadow. "But, no! Sonic had to let you two come with me! I only agreed because I thought having allies would be helpful. But since then we've just been running around in circles rather than completing our mission. This backwards priority absolutely disgusts me!" "Ok, that's enough!" said Mr. Krabs as he walked back. "Listen tough guy! Either you come with us and meet up with the others or we leave you here!" Shadow just crossed his arms, closed his eyes, and turned away. "That's what I thought." said Mr. Krabs angrily. "Come on lassie." May didn't say anything. She just looked away from Shadow in disgust as she followed Mr. Krabs. But Mr. Krabs had only moved a few inches when he heard a faint whimper from behind him. He turned around to look. May had begun to cry. "Are you alright lassie?" asked Mr. Krabs. "Yea (sniffle) I'm fine." said May. "Just go on. (Sniff) Don't worry about me." Mr. Krabs looked at her tear filled eyes. Then he sighed, took a deep breath, and went on walking. "**Sonic's not going to like this.**" he thought to himself. After a minute May wiped her face and followed him, still sobbing a little.

**Meanwhile** Two figures could be seen hiding in a nearby tree. "Alright," said one of them. "Jump them when I say so."

**Meanwhile **Shadow was still standing where Mr. Krabs and May had left him. Suddenly he opened his eyes. Then he looked at the trees around him. "NOW!" a voice suddenly shouted. Shadow turned to where Mr. Krabs and May were. "LOOK OUT!" he shouted as he ran towards them. They turned around just in time to see Shadow in front of them holding his hands in a blocking position. At the other end of his hands was a spinning green shell. Then, in a split second, Shadow chucked it into a nearby tree. "Pierre! NOOO!" shouted a voice. They all looked, and a koopa jumped out of another tree. "You dirty hedgehog!" he shouted. "CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow shouted. Five spear like lights flew from his hands and hit the koopa. "GAAAAAH!" the koopa screamed in pain as he fell on his back. "Why'd you do that?" asked Mr. Krabs. "Do what?" asked Shadow. "You said you wouldn't help us if anything happened to us." said Mr. Krabs. "But you just blocked that landlubber from hitting us." "I had no intention of saving you." said Shadow. "I just wanted to keep that guy from slowing us down." "Wait, "us"? Who's "us?" asked Mr. Krabs. "If I remember correct there was no "us" anymore." "Just get ready to fight!" said Shadow. "There's more where those came from!" "How do you know?" asked Mr. Krabs. "CHARGE!" shouted a voice. Almost immediately what looked like a whole army of koopas and goombas came charging towards them. "Does that answer your question?" asked Shadow. "Well, we're still not helping you!" said Mr. Krabs. "Not after what you said!" "Grrrrh! Fine!" said Shadow. "I'll hold them off. You guys do what you want." He rushed off into the swarm of koopas and goombas. "Can you believe this guy?" Mr. Krabs asked May. "First he says we're a liability, now he expects us to help him after that!" But May started walking towards the battlefield. "What are you doing?" exclaimed Mr. Krabs. "Don't get me wrong," said May. "I don't want to help him either. But we need to get these guys off our backs if we're going to be able to move on." Mr. Krabs was silent for a moment. "Well lassie," he said at last. "If you're sure, than go to it. But I'm going too! I'm not about let a sweet lass go into that scrape alone!" So they did.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow launched another barrage of Chaos Spears at the koopas and goombas. "BOMBS AWAY!" shouted a voice. Shadow looked up and saw a bob-omb hurdling towards him. Then he jumped out of the way and the bob-omb flew into a group of goombas, exploding on impact. "Hmph, too easy." said Shadow to himself. But he failed to notice another bob-omb hurdling towards him. Too late, he turned around and saw it. He brought his arms up to shield himself. He heard an explosion. But nothing happened. Shadow brought his arms down and saw the bob-omb laying on the ground a few feet away from him. "Nice job Blaziken!" Shadow looked back and saw May and her Blaziken. "Did you do that?" exclaimed Shadow. "Do you really think I'd help you after what you said to me?" asked May. "I'm only doing this because I have no choice." "I hate to interrupt," said Mr. Krabs. "But, here comes more of them!" "Can you fight?" asked Shadow. "Of course I can!" said Mr. Krabs. "Just don't get beaten ok." said Shadow. He looked around the group of goombas and koopas. "May, you take the ones on the right." said Shadow. "Got that Blaziken?" asked May. "Blaziken!" said Blaziken. "Krabs, you take the ones on the left." said Shadow. "Aye-Aye" said Mr. Krabs. So, they all split up, leaving Shadow with the rest.

"Don't think I'll go easy on you just cuz you're a girl!" said a koopa. "Same here." said May. The koopa gave a yell and charged at her. "Blaziken, Fire Spin!" Blaziken opened his mouth and a tornado of flames flew out. "AAAAAH!" the koopa screamed as he caught on fire. "Get her!" shouted a group of goombas. "Now, use Blaze Kick!" Blaziken jumped in the air and glided towards the goombas with flaming feet. The kick that followed was so intense that the goombas were sent flying. "Wow!" exclaimed May. "Great job Blaziken!" "Blaaze!" chuckled Blaziken.

"We can take this guy men!" said a koopa the two other koopas. "He's just a talking crab!" Then they charged at Mr. Krabs. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" yelled Mr. Krabs as he charged at the koopas. They smashed into each other causing each of them to fly in separate directions.

A koopa was trying to run away from the battlefield. "And where do you think you're going?" The koopa turned around and saw Shadow standing in front of him. "Please don't hurt me!" begged the koopa. But Shadow just picked it up and threw it into a tree. Then suddenly he saw more heading towards him.

A koopa hiding in a bush took out what looked like a communicator. "Lord Bowser," he said in a scared voice. "I don't think this was a good idea! We're getting our shells handed to us out here!" "Don't worry." said Bowser over the communicator. "I'm on my way to help." "Oh thank you my lord!" said the koopa. "Just keep them busy for a little longer." said Bowser. "Understood my lord!" said the koopa.

"Man! There's just no end to these guys!" exclaimed Mr. Krabs. More goombas and koopas were coming towards them. "Get ready!" said Shadow. The group of goombas and koopas got closer and closer. Then suddenly they heard a noise from the sky. Then something big landed in front of Shadow, Mr. Krabs, and May. When the dust cleared they saw what it was. "Who the heck are you?" asked Shadow. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Bowser. King of the koopas!" said Bowser. "Congratulations on defeating a group of my finest troops." "We don't have time to keelhaul you!" said Mr. Krabs. "Just get out of our way!" "It's not going to be that easy!" said Bowser. They stared each other down for a moment. "How's about I take the big one and you guys fend off the others?" asked Mr. Krabs. "There's no way you can take someone like that on alone." said Shadow. "I'll face him. You guys keep the others busy." "I see you've made your choices on how we're going to do this." said Bowser. "I like that courage you guys have got! So, I'd be happy to take you guys on!" He raised his hand. "TROOPS, CHARGE!" called Bowser. The group of goombas and koopas charged into the battlefield while Shadow and Bowser remained in the middle ready to fight.

"Blaziken use Fire Spin!" Blaziken unleashed another Fire Spin on the goombas and koopas she was facing. "Aren't there any attacks that Blaziken knows that can push these guys back harder?" asked Mr. Krabs. "Well, there is one." said May. "But every time it's used it cuts Blaziken's strength." "Just keep them busy for me!" said Mr. Krabs. "I'm gonna try something!"

Shadow and Bowser were brawling like it was no tomorrow. Bowser tried to swipe his claws at Shadow's head, but he dodged and gave Bowser a direct kick to the face. Then Bowser retracted into his shell and charged at Shadow. Shadow jumped, curled into a ball and clashed against Bowser. The two repeatedly clashed until Shadow dropkicked Bowser right to the ground. "Rrgh" groaned Bowser as he got up. "Done yet?" asked Shadow. "Nope!" said Bowser. "I've still got plenty of fight left in me!" "OVERHEAT!" Shadow and Bowser turned around and saw a massive inferno erupt on the battlefield. "Looks like your troops have all been defeated." said Shadow. "But I'm still kickin!" said Bowser as he nailed a punch to Shadow's face. "Why you little!" yelled Shadow. He rushed at Bowser and punched him repeatedly in the face and stomach. Then he kicked him into a nearby tree.

"That takes care of most of them!" panted May. "How's things on your end Mr. Krabs?" But then she noticed that Mr. Krabs was running towards where Shadow and Bowser were battling. "What is he doing?" she exclaimed. "He'll be torn limb from limb if he attacks that brute!" "Blaziken return!" said May as she returned Blaziken to his Pokeball.

"**Once I take that landlubber out for him!**" thought Mr. Krabs. "**That guy will have to trust us!**"

Bowser had Shadow pinned to the ground. "Looks like this is it." said Bowser. "I have to admit you put up a better fight than I thought!" "What do you mean?" asked Shadow. "Let's just say I've heard of you." said Bowser. "Well, it's been fun." he continued raising his claw. "But it looks like it's time to finish this!" "**That's right!**" thought Shadow. "**Just a little closer!**" "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" shouted a voice. "What the!" exclaimed Bowser looking up. But no sooner had he done that then he was sent flying into a nearby tree. "Take that ye silly landlubber!" said Mr. Krabs. "What are you doing?" asked Shadow. "Helping you." said Mr. Krabs. "Why you little!" yelled Bowser as he got up. "Get out of here!" said Shadow to Mr. Krabs. "If you fight him he'll beat you into the ground!" But Mr. Krabs was already charging towards Bowser. "FOR BIKINI BOTTOM!" shouted Mr. Krabs as he attempted to punch Bowser. But Bowser just caught his claw and threw him into a nearby rock. "Aargh!" groaned Mr. Krabs as he got up. But then he saw Bowser charging towards him. "NO ONE KNOCKS ME OVER AND LIVES!" shouted Bowser. With no time or strength to do anything, Mr. Krabs shut his eyes and waited for the end. Suddenly he heard a gasp and a groan. He opened his eyes and saw May in Bowser's clutches. "LASSIE!" exclaimed Mr. Krabs. "Hmm…hahaha!" laughed Bowser. "So, you shielded him from my attack huh? That's not what I'd call smart." "You scum!" shouted Mr. Krabs. "LET THE LASS GO!" "Sorry pal." said Bowser. "But she's coming with me." He jumped into the air and came back down in what looked like a flying chair with a clown face on it. "If you want to help her," said Bowser. "You'll have to come get her. Later losers!" And he flew off. "RETREAT!" called a koopa. And all the goombas and koopas ran away. "LASSIE!" shouted Mr. Krabs. He fell to the ground and started to cry. "GRRRRHH! COWARDS!" yelled Shadow.

**Meanwhile at the meeting place** "Whoa," gasped Sonic. "What happened to you guys?" "Let's just say I won't be going to the desert again anytime soon." said Knuckles. "We would have gotten here sooner if Squidward here had just given us some water!" "I told you I need this to breath!" said Squidward. "Chill out guys." said Mario. "There's-a plenty of water here." "Awesome!" exclaimed Knuckles. "Ed thirsty!" said Ed in his goofy way. "Help yourselves boys." said Stuffwell. "Now then," said Ash. "Is everyone here?" "I think so." said Sonic counting up everyone. "Wait," he said suddenly. "Shadow's team isn't here yet!" "Where are they?" asked Eddy. "They should have been here by now!" "I hope nothing's happened to them!" said Double Dee. "Yeah," said Squidward. " owes me a paycheck." Luigi looked out to the distance. "Here they come!" he called. And it wasn't long before Shadow and arrived. "!" exclaimed Spongebob "You're here!" "Whoa," gasped Sonic. "You guys look like you just got your butts handed to you. What happened?" "We were attacked." said Shadow. "By who?" asked Tails. "By this giant turtle guy." said Mr. Krabs. A shocked look formed over Mario's face. "Did you find out his name?" he asked. "Well, he said his name was Bowser." said Mr. Krabs. "Bowser!" Mario and Luigi exclaimed suddenly. "You know him?" asked Shadow. "Yes we do." said Luigi. "He's-a been our archenemy for as long as we can-a remember." "Why would he attack you guys?" asked Mario. "What I want to know is how did he know where you were?" said Sonic. "By the way?" asked Ash. "Where's May? Wasn't she supposed to be with you?" "…They took her." said Mr. Krabs. "What!" exclaimed Mario. "Bowser captured her!" "I'm afraid so." said Mr. Krabs. "Why would Bowser capture May?" asked Brock. "I don't know." said Mr. Krabs. "She shielded me from Bowser's attack and he made off with her like a pirate and a treasure chest." "Wait, why were you even fighting him?" asked Luigi. Did he have any of his troops with him?" "Actually he did." said . "I'm sorry. I was trying to help. Trying to show mister tough guy here that I'm not completely useless." "You punk!" shouted Knuckles. "This is serious! Showing off is the sort of thing that gets guys like you killed!" "Knuckles is right." said Mario. "But he have a more important matter to tend to. We need to find the Dimensional Key." "What!" exclaimed Dawn. "You mean we're just gonna leave May?" "No we're not." said Mario. "We're gonna have a change of plans. We'll each split into two groups. One will look for the temple and the other will go after Bowser and rescue May. Anyone who wants to find the temple can stay here. Any volunteers to help rescue May?" Shadow stepped forward. "I'll go help in the rescue." Sonic was talking to Mr. Krabs. He then went over to Shadow. "Shadow," he said. "We need to talk, right now." Sonic and Shadow walked over to a nearby forest. "Any other volunteers?" asked Mario.

**Meanwhile **"So, I guess Krabs told you huh?" asked Shadow. "Yeah, everything." said Sonic. "What you said was not called for." "So you want to yell at me too?" asked Shadow. "Krabs and May did." "I'm not gonna yell at you Shadow." said Sonic. "I just want to understand. I don't think I've ever seen you this out of character. I mean I knew you were a lone wolf, but I never thought of you as a heartless monster. You never used to get that angry this easily. You're actually one of the most compassionate people I know. You've never fought out of pride or amusement. It was always for the ones you cared for. Like Maria." Shadow gasped and looked down. "…Is that what this has been about?" asked Sonic. Shadow grunted. "Don't worry about it." said Sonic. "We'll get this done. I know you promised Maria that you would keep the planet safe." "…Why exactly are we talking about this now?" asked Shadow. "We can't have you coming to help with rescuing May if you're gonna be like that." said Sonic. "So, are you gonna help us or not?" Shadow was silent for a moment. "…All right Sonic." he said at last. "I'll try and get my act together. But we'd better finish this like you said." "Don't worry, we will." chuckled Sonic. He started to walk back to where the others were. "…You coming?" he asked when he noticed Shadow wasn't following him. "You go on ahead." said Shadow. "I'll catch up." "If you say so." said Sonic. "By the way," Sonic asked. "Why are you willing to go save May if you said she was useless to you?" Shadow didn't say anything. "Ah, she's growin' on ya isn't she." Sonic chuckled. "I don't know what you're talking about!" said Shadow. "Heh, whatever." said Sonic as he walked away.

And that's one more chapter done! Nice twist huh? I've actually been looking forward to this part since the day I started writing the story. And I still have some more that I'm looking forward to. So now I can check this part off my list of parts I've been looking forward to doing! The next chapter will be coming as soon as I can write it. Until then see ya next time! Shadosonic121 signing off!


	7. Chapter 7 Change of Plans

Just in time for New Years! Here's the next chapter for Quest for the Dimensional Keys! Hope you like it.

Quest for the Dimensional keys

Chapter 7

Change of plans

Shadow was still standing where he had been talking to Sonic. "I know you're there." He suddenly said. He turned around and saw Double Dee standing in front of him. "Why are you still standing here?" asked Double Dee. "The teams are ready. Aren't you coming?" "I'm just gathering my thoughts." said Shadow. "I'll be right there." "I really hope May's ok." said Double Dee to himself as he turned to leave. "That brute Bowser better not hurt her!" "Why talk to yourself about it when you can actually do something about it?" asked Shadow. Double Dee turned in surprise. "**I've really got to learn to stop talking to myself.**" he thought to himself. "I actually am." said Double Dee to Shadow. "I'm on the team that's going to rescue May." "But you aren't even on the same team as her like me." said Shadow. "Don't you want to help get the Dimensional Key and save your world?" Double Dee didn't say anything. Shadow stared at him for a moment. Then he saw a strange look on his face. As if he was hiding something. "…You have feelings for her don't you?" Shadow finally said. "W-w-what!" exclaimed Double Dee blushing slightly. "N-no! I don't have feelings for her! I just don't want to be wracked with guilt over not helping to save her. It's not in my good nature to just look away from someone in trouble like that." "You sound a bit like someone I know." said Shadow. "You mean Sonic?" asked Double Dee. "Yeah." said Shadow. "Well, what about you?" asked Double Dee. "Last I heard you wanted no part of her or Mr. Krabs. Why are you going to help her?" "That's just the way he is sometimes." said a voice from behind him. "Sonic?" asked Double Dee surprised. "How long have you been there?" "I just got here." said Sonic. "Anyway, Shadow isn't the type of guy to work well with others. But when he's in the mood for it, he can be a really big help." "Let me guess, you're going to help save May too huh?" asked Shadow. "Yep." said Sonic. "So, anyway, what do ya say we go and join the others?" "Sure." said Shadow. And with that Sonic, Shadow, and Double Dee went off to where the others were.

Like Double Dee had said the teams had all been picked. Sonic, the Eds, Ash, Dawn, and Brock were the team that was to go and rescue May along with Shadow. "Double Dee's our friend." Ed had said. "So wherever he goes we go." "And May's our friend." Ash had said. "We can't just sit around while some giant turtle guy is holding her hostage." That left everyone else to find the temple where the key was.

"Why aren't you coming Mr. Krabs?" asked Sonic. "After what happened I don't want to take the risk of messing up again." said Mr. Krabs. "I understand." said Double Dee. "Helping to find the key is the only way I can make up for this blunder." said Mr. Krabs. "Don't be so hard on yourself Mr. Krabs." said Spongebob. "Thanks lad," said Mr. Krabs. "But it is my fault that May was captured. If I hadn't jumped that turtle guy she wouldn't have had to step in."

"Now are you sure you'll be alright without me?" asked Double Dee. "Yeah, we'll be fine." said Luigi. "We'll have Tails won't we?" "Yeah," said Tails. "I'll take care of everything here. You go on with the others." "Shouldn't we let Dialga and Palkia in on what we're going to be doing?" asked Knuckles. "Oh yeah!" said Mario. "Stuffwell, do you think you can-a contact them from here?" "I can try Master Mario." said Stuffwell. He opened up and the satellite dish emerged again. After a while two holograms of Dialga and Palkia appeared. "Hello heroes." said Dialga. "Hey guys." said Sonic. "Now, I suppose you know what's going on." "Indeed," said Palkia. "We know May was captured." "Yeah." said Eddy. "She, Shadow and Mr. Krabs were just making their way here when this Bowser dude swooped in and attacked them." "There's something I don't understand though." said Mario. "And what would that be?" asked Dialga. "How Bowser managed to pull all that off." said Mario. "Bowser isn't exactly the brightest guy. How he would have managed to find them and be fully prepared for them is beyond me." "Indeed, this is quite a pickle." said Palkia. "So, what do you plan to do now?" "There's been a change in our plans." said Mario. "We're splitting up into teams again. The first goes to find the temple where the Dimensional Key is, and the other goes to rescue May." "I see." said Dialga. "Then you'd best be careful." "We will." said Mario. "If anything-a happens we'll contact each other. Either if a team is in trouble or if we've accomplished one of our tasks. Then, we'll meet up with each other." "Good." said Palkia. "As we said before we'll assist you in finding the Dimensional Key." "Farewell heroes." said Dialga. "And good luck." With that the holograms disappeared, the satelite dish retracted and Stuffwell closed up again. "Well now that that's done I say we head out." said Stuffwell. "Bowser's Castle is east of here." said Mario. "So you guys go that way." "Got it." said Sonic. "The rest of us will search for the temple." said Tails. "Dialga and Palkia said they would contact us when we were close." "And with what you all are capable of Bowser's troops should be a cinch for you to take out." said Mario. "So if one team accomplishes their objective before the other we meet up." said Luigi. With that the two teams went their separate ways.

**Meanwhile**

Bowser was looking through a telescope. "So they're splitting up again huh?" he said to himself. "Perfect. Looks like they took the bait. Hook line and sinker. Boy will that other group be surprised when the reach "My Castle" Hahahaha!"

Well that's that. Sorry for it being so short. See ya next time. Shadosonic121 signing off.


	8. Chapter 8 A surprising new ally

Hey, it's me Shadosonic121! Sorry about another late update. Writer's block. This time I had a little help for a friend of mine. And without further delay, I give you the next Chapter of Quest for the Dimensional Keys!

Quest for the Dimensional keys

Chapter 8

A surprising new ally

"There it is!" shouted Sonic. The team of Sonic, Shadow, Ed, Double Dee, Eddy, Ash, Dawn, and Brock had made it to Bowser's Castle. "Now we can save May!" said Ash excited. "Yeah!" said Ed.

"…Something's wrong." said Shadow as they reached the castle gates. "What do you mean?" asked Eddy. "I think you're right Shadow." said Sonic. "It's too quiet." "Mario did say Bowser had his castle really well guarded." said Double Dee. "But it looks like there's no one here. Why would Bowser leave his castle completely unguarded?" "I guess we'll find out once we get inside." said Dawn. But just as she went to open the castle doors the ground started to shake around them. And the next thing they knew they were trapped inside a steel barred cage. "It's a trap!" exclaimed Sonic. "Hahahaha!" laughed a voice. "Who's there!" shouted Eddy. A small television screen lowered into the cage. On the screen was Bowser. "I can't believe you actually fell for that!" laughed Bowser. "Let us out of here!" yelled Ash. "I would." said Bowser. "But that would ruin my plan." "What plan?" asked Brock. "I guess I could explain." said Bowser. "Not that it would be any use to you since you're behind bars at the moment! Hahahaha!" Eddy growled to himself. "So, anyway." went on Bowser. "My plan is to pick you guys off while you're separated." "Wait, what?" exclaimed Ash. "So…that means!" said Double Dee. "Yup." said Bowser. "I lured you here so my troops could finish off the others." "So that's why there's no one here!" exclaimed Brock. "They're going off to fight the others!" "Actually," said Bowser. "There's no one there because we're at the other castle." "Other castle?" asked Dawn. "Yeah." said Bowser. "I built it there right next to the place where the temple is." "The temple!" exclaimed Sonic. "Well, it's where we think it is." said Bowser. "He even knows about the temple!" said Double Dee. "This is really strange." said Sonic. Shadow stepped up to the screen. "I won't ask you this again!" he said angrily. "Where is May!" "If you mean the girl I captured, she's fine. For now! Hahahahahaha!" laughed Bowser. "You'd better not hurt her you brute!" shouted Double Dee. "Oh, I wouldn't even think of hurting her." said Bowser. "But Mario and the others are another story." With that the screen turned blank and was raised out of the cage. "Great!" said Eddy. "Now what?" "We've gotta try to get outa here." said Sonic. "If we don't the others will walk right into Bowser's trap." "We'll need to contact them first." said Double Dee. "That way we can warn them about the trap."

**Meanwhile** Mario and the rest of the heroes were still searching for the temple. "Master Mario!" Stuffwell exclaimed suddenly. "I am receiving a transmission from Dialga and Palkia!" "Good." said Mario. "That means we're close to the temple!" Stuffwell opened up, the satellite dish appeared, and the holograms of Dialga and Palkia appeared. "Greetings heroes." said Dialga. "It seems you are getting close to the temple." "Thanks." said Mario. "How far is it?" "It's just ahead of where you are now." said Palkia. "Good luck." With that the holograms vanished, the satellite disk retracted and Stuffwell closed back up. "Well, it seems we have little of a way to go until we reach the temple." said Stuffwell. "Then let's go!" said Knuckles excited. Suddenly they heard a beeping sound. "That's the communicator!" exclaimed Mario. He pulled it out of his pocket and turned it on. "Mario!" said Sonic. "What's the matter?" asked Mario. "Bowser….capture…..trap…..us…." The communicator turned to static. "Sonic! Sonic! Are you there!" "What is it?" asked Luigi. "Sonic and the others are in trouble!" said Mario. "I think Bowser trapped them!" "Should we go help them?" asked Tails. "We can't all go." said Mario. "We need to get to the temple. I need a few volunteers to go help Sonic, Shadow, Ed, Double Dee, Eddy, Ash, Dawn, and Brock."

"Now's your chance Mr. Krabs!" whispered Spongebob. "For what lad?" asked Mr. Krabs. "To go and rescue May." said Spongebob. "I already told you lad, I've done enough already!"

"I guess I'll go." said Knuckles. "Payoy!" exclaimed Kirby. "I shall go too." said Meta Knight. "Alright." said Mario. "Any more volunteers." There was a long silence. "…I'll go too." said Spongebob suddenly. "Lad, what are you doing?" whispered Mr. Krabs. "If you won't go help I will." said Spongebob. "Then that's settled." said Mario. "Good luck!" And with that Knuckles, Kirby, Meta Knight, and Spongebob went off to help Sonic and the others.

"Mario! Mario! Are you there!" asked Sonic. "What's wrong?" asked Ash. "I can't get a signal through!" said Sonic. "Bowser must be scrambling the signal!" said Brock. "Then we need to get out of here now!" said Double Dee. "But how?" "I have an idea!" said Ed. "Okay," said Ash. "What's your plan?" Ed reached into his pockets and pulled out four cans of soda. "Ed, I can understand if you're thirsty." said Dawn. "But how is that going to get us out of here?" A nervous and slightly scared expression showed up on Eddy and Double Dee's faces. "Okay big fella…" said Eddy in a scared voice. "Oh my…" said Double Dee. Suddenly Ed started shaking the cans. "What is he doing?" asked Sonic. "NO ED!" shouted Eddy and Double Dee.

**Meanwhile**

A little green dinosaur creature was looking at the clouds in the sky. Suddenly, it heard what sounded like a soda explosion. Then it saw what looked like a steel cage flying into the air. Then it fell right back down to where it was. "**…I wonder what's up?**" the green dinosaur thought.

"ED!" shouted Eddy. "YOU NEARLY KILLED US YOU MANIAC!" "Sorry Eddy." said Ed. "Are you okay Pikachu?" asked Ash. "Piiikaaaa…" moaned Pikachu. "Are you alright Piplup?" asked Dawn. "Piiiip…" groaned Piplup. "Man…" said Sonic. "That was rough…" "Trust me." said Double Dee. "He's done this before." "Now how are we gonna get outa here?" asked Eddy. "I could try and bust us out." said Sonic. "I doubt you could." said Brock. "This cage just got launched into the air and fell right back down. If that landing didn't break it I don't know what will." "Maybe the landing weakened it." insisted Sonic. "Maybe if we all try to bust out at the same time it should break." They heard an angry panting noise. "Are you alright Ash?" asked Dawn. "It wasn't me." said Ash. They heard it again. "Is that you Shadow?" asked Double Dee looking back. "Oh my lord!" he exclaimed suddenly. Everyone turned around. It looked as if Shadow was glowing red. "Shadow, what's happening to you!" asked Dawn. "Oh no!" exclaimed Sonic. "No Shadow! Don't!" "CHAOS BLAST!" shouted Shadow. Suddenly everything was engulfed in a red light.

"Urrgh!" exclaimed the green dinosaur. "What is that!" Ahead of him was what looked like a red light shining through the shaking trees.

"…Ugh….." groaned Sonic. He looked up and saw Shadow panting repeatedly. He then looked around to see if everyone else was okay. He then saw Ed, Double Dee, Eddy, Ash, Pikachu, Dawn, Piplup, and Brock lying unconscious on the ground. "What the heck was that?" asked Sonic. Shadow said nothing. He just scowled at Sonic. "For all we know, you could have seriously hurt these guys you know!" said Sonic. "Hello?" called a voice. Sonic and Shadow immediately looked around. "Who's there?" asked Shadow.

Meanwhile, "I think we're almost there." said Knuckles. He, Kirby, Meta Knight, and Spongebob were making their way to where Sonic and the others were. "And then the little ugly mollusk ran all the way home." said Spongebob. "Payo, Payo!" said Kirby happily. "Would you guys shut up!" shouted Knuckles. "I can't even hear myself think!" There was a sudden rustling in a nearby bush. Followed by a "Swoosh". "What was that?" asked Spongebob. There was a quiet gasp and another "Swoosh". "Kirby would you stop tickling me!" chuckled Spongebob. "Kirby's standing right here." said Knuckles. "But if Kirby's over there" asked Spongebob. "Than what's-" "There's an arrow in your back!" Meta Knight suddenly shouted. And sure enough there were two arrows in Spongebob's back." Suddenly what looked like five guys wearing white masks with spears jumped out of the bushes. "Holy shrimp!" shouted Spongebob. "So, ya want to fight huh?" asked Knuckles. One of the masked men threw it's spear at Knuckles. "I'll take that as a yes!" said Meta Knight.

"Kirby! Help Spongebob!" shouted Knuckles. Spongebob was backed into a corner by two of the masked men. "Can't we just talk things over?" asked Spongebob. Suddenly Kirby jumped in front of him. Then he opened his mouth and what seemed like a tornado leading directly into it formed. The masked men began to panic, one of them dropping it's spear. All at once it was sucked right into Kirby's mouth. "Kirby, now is not the time for eating!" said Spongebob. "Now is the time to avoid possible being eaten by-" Suddenly Kirby started to glow. When the light faded Kirby was holding a spear and wearing a red bandana with a gold crest. "Wow!" exclaimed Spongebob. "What happened to you Kirby?" "It's a special ability he has." said Meta Knight. "He can copy the abilities of anything he inhales. Now he has become Spear Kirby." All at once Kirby engaged the two masked men in spear combat. "Yeah get them Kirby!" shouted Spongebob. Suddenly a white and green spotted egg flew at one of the masked men knocking it out. "Guys!" shouted a voice. Knuckles, Spongebob, Kirby, and Meta Knight looked back. There was Sonic, Shadow, Ed, Double Dee, Eddy, Ash, Dawn, Brock, and a mysterious green dinosaur creature. "Let me handle this!" said the green dinosaur. It ran up to one of the masked men opened it's mouth wrapped it's long tongue around it and ate it. "Whoa!" exclaimed Sonic. "Did that guy just eat that thing?" gasped Dawn. "I'll handle the rest of this." said Meta Knight. And it seemed like one second Meta Knight was standing in front of the remaining masked men and the next he was taking them all down using his sword. "All your's." he said to Knuckles. Suddenly Knuckles unleashed a punch so powerful the masked men were sent flying. "Horary!" said Spongebob happily. "We did it!" "Are you guys alright?" asked Meta Knight. "We're fine." said Sonic. Knuckles walked over to Dawn. "You're not hurt are you?" he asked. "We're fine. Right Piplup?" "Pip." chirped the little penguin. "Did you find May?" asked Spongebob looking around. "If we did she'd be here with us you idiot!" said Shadow angrily. "Whoa!" said Knuckles. "What's your deal?" "We'll save that for later!" said Ash urgently. "Right now we have to get back to the others quickly!" "Why? What's going on?" asked Spongebob.

"So, let me get this straight." said Knuckles. "Bowser and his goons are planning a trap for the others?" "Yeah." said Double Dee. "And they also moved May to another location." "Where?" asked Meta Knight. "I think it might be where the temple is." said Brock. "We thought you were saying you fell into a trap yourselves!" said Spongebob. "Actually we sort of did." said Sonic. "Oh!" said Knuckles. "Then how were you able to escape?" "He helped us." said Eddy. He pointed to the green dinosaur. "Who are you?" asked Spongebob. "My name is Yoshi." said the green dinosaur. "Nice to meet you." "Apparently he's a friend of Mario and Luigi." said Sonic. "Who were those guys?" asked Knuckles. "Those were Spear Guys." explained Yoshi. "Man!" said Ash. "It's like this place is crawling with thugs!" "And don't worry about explaining." Yoshi reassured. "These guys told me about the Time Space Rip and the Dimensional Keys. And I was happy to help!" "Well, thanks for the help, not that we need it." said Knuckles. "Knuckles!" shouted Sonic. "What?" asked Knuckles. "Could we just stop all the bickering and get back to the others!" said Double Dee. "Yeah!" said Eddy. "For all we know they might be falling for Bowser's trap right now!" "Alright!" said Sonic. "Let's go!" With that the group set off to warn the others about the trap awaiting them.

Well that's another chapter completed! Nothing much to say except, hopefully the next chapter doesn't take too long. Well see ya next time. Shadosonic121 signing off!


End file.
